A Cry of Desperation From a Hot Spring
by KatEyes21
Summary: Is Kagome falling for Miroku? Will Miroku share her feelings? Why shouldn't they end up together? KagXMir Romance swear words, no lemon XXX I have continued this fic. Shows what happens after events of the first 4 ch's. Inu may fall for a sexy dog demon.
1. Kagome's Thoughts

_**Hey everyone, thanks for giving my first fanfiction a chance. I hope everyone likes it. If you don't please tell me. Constructive and character building criticicm only please. Be nice. A small portion of this takes place in the past. I will let you know when this occurs in the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything, except maybe a few Inuyasha dvds and a really cool calender. My Seshy looks so hot in it, oh and miroku isn't bad either.**_

It just happened one day. She didn't know when or how, but somehow Kagome found herself falling for Miroku. She couldn't tell anyone. Inuyasha would grow to hate Miroku if she ever told him, maybe even her. Telling Sango was out too. Sango cared for Miroku, Kagome knew that. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that she was the right one for him, definately not Sango. There were times that Sango treated him like dirt. She would barely look at him at times. He would try to get her attention by groping her or flirting with other women. She would flash him a dirty look then slap him or push him into the river. 'I guess he cares for her so much that even her negative attention is a thrill to him.'

'Could he ever see me this way?' Kagome was starting to feel a little depressed now. She sat in complete silence as her thoughts washed over her. 'Why can't Miroku love me instead of her?' She just realized that she had been staring at Miroku. (_blush_) She turned her head away pretending as if she were looking for Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Sango were away at this time. Kagome had sensed a jewel shard Earlier that day, but it was far off.

(the following is in the past)

Sango had a feeling that the jewel shard Kagome had sensed had to be from Kohaku. Kilala had just caught the scent of Kohaku, Sango was sure of it. Inuyasha, sensing that it was a trap, offered to help Sango find her little brother. They went off to search, leaving the Monk, Kagome and a sound asleep Shippo all alone.

(back to present)

"Kagome, you look so lost in your thoughts. Is their something on your mind?" Miroku asked her with his georgous lavender eyes full of concern. Kagome blushed as she stared into his eyes. "Um, no n-nothing's wrong." She stamered. She was happy he couldn't read those thoughts.

She was not sure exactly what to say. She didn't know if he could ever feel the same way about her. Kagome was scared of rejection. Being rejected by Inuyasha so many times had taken its' toll on her. Maybe a soak in the hot springs would relax her and ease her mind a bit. "I'm going to the hot springs. Make sure Inuyasha doesn't come looking for me. Tell Sango too. I would like to be (sigh)...alone for a little while." Miroku watched her as she arose to leave. "Very well, if you're sure you feel alright. I will ensure that no one disturbs you." Silently he added. 'Most of all Inuyasha. He will come nowhere near where you are bathing. I asure you.'

Kagome sank down into the warmth of the hot spring, the water level coming just below her shoulders. "What am I going to do? I can't just ignore my feelings can I? (Ohhh)" She groaned. "Inuyasha doesn't love me. Miroku loves Sango. Kouga only loves me for the jewel shards. I guess I have no one who truly loves me. Ohhh man, this is so depressing." She could have cried, but the wind dried the tear that had formed in the corner of her eye.

_**Thanks so much for sticking through. Well, let me know what you think of it so far. Click the box below and review.**_


	2. Spying

_**Well, here it is the next chapie. Please let me know what you think of it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Inuyasha. Then I'd be rich, but I don't, so instead I'm broke. jk**_

(At that very same moment.)

'I really shouldn't. It wouldn't be right. She is just so... I can't take not being there while she's (blush) disrobed and rubbing that sweet smelling... She needs protection after all. What if a demon attacks while Inuyasha is away? I'll hide in the bushes. With any luck she'll never know I was there. Miroku contemplated the best way to approach without being seen or heard. When he saw the steam rising from the hot springs he froze, not wanting to give himself away. He heard her speak and was afraid that she may have sensed him. Miroku ducked down behind a clump of bushes. He inched his way closer until he could see her beautiful face and her ample... well you get the point. 'She's just so beautiful. What?' (Smirk) He had just heard something that greatly interested him. 'Did I just hear that right? Could it possibly be me that she was upset over? If not then why would she mention my name at all?'

(Kagome's statement from the previous chapter.)

Miroku's smirk grew into a smile from ear to ear as he thought of the words he heard her say. ("What am I going to do? I can't just ignore my feelings, can I? Ohhh." She groaned. "Inuyasha doesn't love me. Miroku loves Sango. Kouga only loves me for the jewel shards. I guess I have no one who truly loves me. Ohhh man, this is so depressing.")

'I better head back before she sees me. I'll think on this somemore later. For right now I don't know what to do with this tantelizing bit of information. I will have to consider it a possibility that she was refering to me.' Her words again echoed in his ears. ("I can't just ignore my feelings, can I?") 'She had been staring at me earlier, then she blushed and looked away. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now. If I had known this I never would have proposed that Sango should live with me after our battles with Naraku come to an end. At the very least it would have given me something to contemplate on before making my decision.'

"I care deeply for Sango, but she has grown rather cold towards me." He mused aloud as he made his way back to the camp. "Perhaps it was after the fight with that toad demon. That woman that claimed to have slept with me? Even though they were lies, Sango may still be angry with me over it. I wish she wouldn't ignore me so. Then I wouldn't feel the need to arouse her anger. How else can I get her to notice me. Secretly, that is the real reason for my flirting. I supose that I no longer have those strong feelings for Sango. Her cold attitude towards me has made sure of that." Miroku made his way back to the glade where they had set up camp earlier that morning. He didn't notice the small figure following close behind him, listening to every word he had just said.

_**Who's the figure? Read the next chapter to find out. Looks like Miroku may have a little crush on Kagome too. We can only hope. Please review. No updates for a while, I want reviews. I want to know how you like it. I will edit any part you think is badly written or just plain boring. (blowing kisses) To all my peeps that love my stories.**_


	3. Sango's PMS Moment

_**Read my next chapter and please review. Isn't Miroku such a cutie? (glomps Miroku smooch) So jealous of Sango. Maybe that's why I wanted to see him with someone else.**_

_**Warning: Don't read this if you are offended by Inuyashas' swearing in the anime.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

'He doesn't love Sango anymore? What?? Does this mean I may have a chance of him returning my affections? With Sango potentially out of the picture it's a possibility now. I hope no one will hate me for this. Oh man, I still don't know if he feels something for me.'

As Kagome broke through the clearing, all hell broke loose. Inuyasha had surmised by her wet hair and her beautiful sent that she had just been bathing. Seeing Miroku coming through the clearing only moments before, Inuyasha put two and two together. (_Equals four tee hee. Aren't you proud of me? I can do math too.)_

"Damn you monk!! You were spying on her, weren't you?" Inuyasha glowered at Miroku, his golden eyes full of anger. "You didn't Miroku. How could you spy on Kagome?" Sango asked with tears stinging her eyes. "Sango I..." Miroku began to try to explain. Kagome came to his defense, not wanting this confrontation to erupt. "He wasn't spying on me. I had gone earlier to bathe, but when I came back you were still both away. We got bored waiting for you and Shippo was still asleep, so we decided to take a walk." Miroku stared at her in amazement. 'Had she known I was there all along. She followed me back she must have known.' "Monk!" 'Oh kami, what did I say on the way back? Which part was out loud?' "Monk!" 'How much had she heard?' "MONK!!" "What!" "Is this true?" Inuyasha wanted to believe it. If it wasn't true it meant that Kagome had lied to him, and for what? To protect that roving monk? How dare he spy on other women when he had Sango by his side. Sure they weren't getting along quite as well as they had before, but that didn't excuse his perverted inclinations. (Notice I didn't use 'thought' quotations here. Inuyasha would never use a word like 'inclinations'. Not that he's stupid or anything. Or is he?)

"Yes Miroku, is it true? Is Kagome just trying to protect you?" Sango stared at Kagome as she finished this last sentence. Kagome looked Sango dead in the eye, fighting back repulsion at the thought of her ever being with Miroku. "Sango it's true!" She said angrily. "You know I don't lie!" Still waiting for a response, Sango turned back to Miroku. "It is true Sango. I would never disrespect Kagome in that way." By this time Sango was indignant. "Disrespect Kagome!? Disrespect Kagome!!?" She ranted, her voice rising with every word. "You only worry about disrespecting Kagome!? Do you have no concern for my feelings!? What about disrespecting me with all your spying on other women and your flirting!?" Sango's tears were gone. She was too angry to cry. This had been the last straw. Whether they had been lying or not, it didn't matter to her. "I guess I don't mean as much to you as you thought." This last sentence she spoke just above a whisper. She was determined not to let Miroku hurt her any longer. "I'm tired of you always flirting with other women until you drive me to the edge of tears." Then turning back to Kagome she said, "Kagome, I don't know how you ever put up with Inuyasha all this time. All the times he ran after Kikyou and left you behind. I hope you'll learn from this and stop looking to a man who's unable to love you." She turned back towards Miroku. "I did love you. Only you drove me away. I hope you find someone some day, but I'm afraid it won't be me. I'm going to leave to search for my brother. He's the only one I have left now."

She started to turn away, but Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his chest. "I'm so sorry Sango. I never meant to harm you. I loved you more than I have ever loved any woman." He pulled her back to look into her lovely tearful eyes. "We both know that we have been drifting apart. You have been so cold towards me as of late. You ignored me at times to the point where I had to do something to anger you to get your attention. Somewhere along the way I lost your love. Perhaps this is best, but know that I still care for you deeply. Even though we are not compatible as lovers, we are still compatible as friends." She dried her tears and left without saying another word.

_**So there it is the last chapter. "What!!!? How can that be it?" Gotcha. (giggles) Don't worry there's more to come. I just love teasing you. Review below. Oh, and thanks to the chickie who sent me the review. Hope I don't disappoint. One more chapie to go.**_


	4. Alone At Last

_**Here it is folks, the final chapie of my first story. (dangling a pendant before readers' eyes) You will like it, I order you. Let me know if you didn't though. There's always room for improvement.**_

_**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, but this story, all mine.**_

(Recap: Sango has just left the group and Inuyasha is about to be sat to kingdom come.)

"(yawn) What's going on? I thought I heard yelling. Hey, where's Sango going?" Shippo had just woken from a restful nap. That little kitsune was always a hard one to wake up. "She's leaving Shippo." Was Miroku's only reply. "What, but how can she leave? Is she coming back? What happened? What did you do Miroku? Did you flirt with some pretty girl and she got mad at you?" Inuyasha growled at Shippo. "Shippo stop asking so many questions." Inuyasha grabbed the fox demon by the tail and flung him into the air. Kagome ran up to catch Shippo just in time.

"INUYASHA!!" Inuyasha nearly wined when he heard the tone in her voice. "Kagome, no please don't sit me." If Inuyasha had had a tail it would have been between his legs. "To bad SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" Kagomes' eyes held murder in them as she barked the subduing commands. "How could you hurt Shippo like that? If I hadn't caught him in time you could have broken his neck." Inuyasha started trying to defend himself. "I never would have hurt the little guy. A fall like that would never have killed him." He opened his mouth to say something else, but the glares coming from his three friends shut him up for once. "Fine, if your going to take his side then there's no point in me sticking around. Besides, (he said with a smirk) I can sense Kikyou nearby. Maybe she'll be nicer to me. I'm sure she'll be nicer then you Kagome. At least she'll take my side over this brats'." Inuyasha started to take off. Kagome, called sarcastically to him. "Yeah, if she doesn't kill you."

Kikyou was nowhere near their camp. Inuyasha only wanted to anger Kagome because he knew all along that she was covering for Miroku. 'Why should she care so much about protecting that leche? Why doesn't she ever protect me like that? She never defended me when Kouga or Sesshomaru started calling me _'mutt' _or _'half breed'_.' "Maybe I should just go back there and smack Miroku around a bit until he admits what a pervert he really is."

(Meanwhile, back at the camp)

"I don't know Kagome, I'm not sensing Kikyou anywhere near our camp. I have much better senses than Inuyasha. He is only a half demon after all." Shippo finished this sentence with an air of superiority. "It doesn't matter Shippo. I don't care what Inuyasha does anymore. He has never been quite that abusive towards you in the past. I think something has changed him. I've been noticing it for some time now. I thought it was just my imagination, but he really is changing. I don't think I like the new Inuyasha. I could always see myself staying with him even in his demon form, but not anymore. I guess the truth is that the real Inuyasha that we all cared for and (_blush_) loved was his human side. The demon side of him can just be so cruel."

Shippo just stared at her blinking. "Kagome, are you really not in love with him anymore?" Kagome blushed a little at this question. "In love? I don't think I was ever really in love with him, but I'll always care for him. I just don't think I can take his constant bad attitude anymore." To hear this Shippo felt a little sad. "If you don't love him anymore does that mean that Inuyasha is never coming back?" Shippo asked her with tears in his eyes. "I don't know Shippo." Shippo got a really serious look on his face, then he seemed to have made up his mind about something. Shippo began to sob. "If he's never coming back then I have to go talk to him. I have to tell him I'm sorry for all the mean tricks I pulled on him." Kagome and Miroku looked concerned. "Are you sure Shippo? Kagome won't be there if he tries to harm you again." Shippo was determined. "Yes, I'm sure Miroku. I don't think Inuyasha would ever seriously hurt me." With that he ran off in search of his favorite half demon, whom he secretly idolized.

"Well, that was..." Miroku paused, not knowing what to say. He was alone with Kagome for the first in a long while. The only other time he was alone with her was the first day they met and that was short lived. Inuyasha was always hanging around her, not letting anyone of the opposite sex anywhere near her. 'If he didn't love her he sure put up a good front.'

Kagome turned to Miroku to finish his sentence. "Awkward?" Miroku just nodded. Miroku, I... I..." Her heart was racing. She had never even admitted her feelings to Inuyasha. She had always cared for the half demon, but she never had the nerve to tell him. How could she admit to Miroku, someone who had so much experience with women, how she felt?

This time it was Miroku's turn to finish her sentence. "I love you?' He asked, staring at her with a determined look in his eyes. She gasped as he pulled her closer and tilted her chin to meet his gaze. "Yes. How did you...?" She was so taken aback by his proximity that she didn't notice a mournful half demon and a nosy little kitsune hiding just behind the trees. "How? That's easy. I took a hint from what you said earlier. I just took the chance that it was me you were referring to when you said those beautiful words." She looked somewhat confused. "What words?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I can't ignore my feelings either Kagome." Her eyes grew wide in shock. 'Did he really just whisper that in my ear? Wait, that's exactly what I said in the hot springs.' She looked at him in mock horror. "So, you really were spying on me? He pulled her closer still and said, "Was their ever any doubt in your mind? You're just too beautiful to pass up." She smiled and stood on tip toe for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft kiss that sent shock waves of pleasure through them both. They knew now how much they loved each other.

It was too much for a certain half demon to take. He could no longer stay there and watch. In the distance the new couple could hear the mournful cries of a half demon. "What was that, a wolf?" Kagome was startled by the sound. Miroku wrapped his strong arms around her. "Don't be afraid Kagome. I'll protect you from the big bad wolf."

("Don't worry folks. Shippo stays with the couple. I just didn't want to end the story with him. I wanted you to be able to enjoy the sweet sweet kisses of the new lovers without hearing, ("Eeeew, that's so gross. Get a room you too.")

_**Well, that's it. I could write more chapters about Inu and Sango, but nothing's planned yet. Either from there pov or about what happens to them after leaving the band. It's a band of three now. (smiley face) Let me know if you have any ideas as to what to do with the other two. I don't have any yet. One thing I won't do is have them end up together. That story ark is over done. To bad I couldn't get Shippo to leave, but that looser just never takes the hint. Hello, they want to be alone. Click on my bio and read some of my other ficies. I have a few in the works right now, meaning in my head. Except one for Trinity Blood which is still on my computer. Hope I finish it someday. Please review. Please, please, pretty please with mocha sprinkles on top. (blows kisses to all fans) Don't forget to tell me if you want me to continue the story with Inu and Sango, and let me know what you want to see in the next chapters.**_


	5. Poor Mopey Inuyasha

_**What a disaster for poor Inuyasha. Will his heart ever be mended? Maybe these extra little chappies will answer some of your questions. This chapter has a lot of Inuyasha going from missing, to hating, then back to missing his friends. Mostly just in the beginning so bare with me folks. You have to understand that he would have mixed feelings about this whole thing.**_

_**Disclaimer: You people already know I'm poor, why would you try to make me say it again? Oh well, I own nothing, you happy?**_

Up high in the tree, he sat sulking. This would be his only time to rest in nearly a week since it happened. Inuyasha tried not to think about his heartache, but every time he sat still, his heart grew heavy. That's why he tried to keep moving as long as his strength would still carry him, but a week without once stopping to rest? That was enough to tire even the strongest of demons, and Inuyasha was only a half demon.

How could she? After everything they had gone through, how could she hurt him so badly?

He tried to make the best of the situation. "She won't have the chance to sit me ever again. If I just annoyed her in the slightest, she would sit me so many times that I would make a hole in the ground. Those were some of the few times that I ever broke any bones. I never told her that, she probably wouldn't have stopped even if I had."

He started thinking back in disgust at all the times she sat him for little or no reason. "She's lucky that I heal quickly or we would have been in a lot of trouble. All I said was that I liked the bento box she brought last week better than this one, and she got so mad at me that she sat me about a dozen times. I learned later that the first bento box was one her mom made and the one I didn't like was hers."

"We ended up being attacked by a dragon demon the very next day. It was all I could do to keep from passing out from the pain of three broken ribs and a sprained wrist, it was my right wrist too. I could barely lift that monster of a sword."

'She was always so cold about it too. I can't remember onetime that she apologized, ever.' "Damn it, sometimes I hate that wench. Why do I have to feel like this? I wish things had just stayed the way they were."

Inuyasha looked up into the clouds; he saw one that almost resembled the shape of Sango's signature weapon. 'I wonder how Sango's taking all of this. She was hurt pretty badly too. She never had to see them together though. I hope she never does.'

"Miroku was supposed to be a friend, some friend he turned out to be. I wish we never met that backstabbing monk!!"

Inuyasha was not going to let them ruin the rest of his day. He finally decided it was time to find another priestess or someone else who's able to sense jewel shards. He would find and kill Naraku, alone if he had to. He didn't need a whiny little wench following behind him, and he didn't need a backstabbing pervert of a monk either. The only ones he might really miss were Lady Kaede and Sango, and of course Shippo.

"I don't care how long it takes now. Who cares if that bastard's wind tunnel takes him?"

Deep down inside he felt a little guilty for saying that. Miroku had indeed been his friend. Even though he was angry now, it wouldn't last. Inuyasha was not the type to hold on to grudges. Even if he didn't open up about his emotions, come right out and tell people he forgave them, it didn't mean he held onto the hate or anger. They always underestimated him in that way. They thought he was filled with hate for the world around him. 'I sure forgave Kagome enough times.'

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. He turned to look out over the horizon. It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, flowers grew all around him, and the skyline had an eerie glow, signifying that the day was soon to end. He caught the sent of the flowers as the wind shifted his way, but despite all the beauty that surrounded him, he still missed the beauty that was lost.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha reluctantly turned from the sight that would have caused Kagome to sigh, and Inuyasha to huff that she was wasting time staring at something so useless. He let out a sigh of relief as a new sent caught his attention. It was the scent of the wolf demon Kouga. Normally he would have been pissed to sense the demon so close, but now he welcomed the distraction.

He jumped into the air, and almost flew across that same sky that he had been admiring earlier. It was exhilarating to be free of the burden of Kagome grabbing onto his shoulders or Shippo digging his claws into his back to hang on. Not having the others to slow him down might work to his advantage, or be his downfall. He wasn't sure yet. He just knew he had to find kouga. The distraction was welcome. Maybe he would ask if they could work together.

At that thought, Inuyasha let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Am I really that lonely for my friends that I would join one of my past enemies? Not that Kouga would ever help me."

To tell the truth Inuyasha and Kouga had come to an unspoken understanding. They always fought over Kagome, but neither would let anything happen to her. The few times they did manage to work together, it was only to protect her.

Inuyasha was broken from his thoughts by the sound of a whirlwind stopping right in front of him.

"Hey mutt, where's Kagome? Tell me you didn't let something…." He broke off his line of questioning when he saw the sullen look on Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome's fine, and don't call me mutt." Inuyasha spoke in such a calm voice that he almost didn't recognize it himself.

Kouga just stared at him in disbelief. 'Normally he would have bitten my head off after calling him a mutt, but he barely acted like he cared. I can see it just behind his eyes, it's almost like he's is in pain.'

"You can gloat if you want to, but it means you'll be hurting too. Kagome, she-she she decided that she would be better off with the monk rather than being with either of us." 'Damn, that was hard to finally admit to him, but it actually felt good confiding in Kouga. He's in the same boat as I am.'

"Inuyasha, did you do something to make her mad at you?"

Inuyasha just stared at a spot on the ground that all of a sudden he seemed to find fascinating. He couldn't meet Kouga's gaze. He knew that he said something that made her angry, but was that what had driven her into another man's arms or was it already beginning to happen and he was too blind to see it?

"I'll have to go see this for myself. Later mu… Inuyasha." Kouga sped off in a blur of dust and debris.

'I should have started a fight with him. Now I'll have to find some other distraction.' Inuyasha went along his way, searching for anything that would keep his mind from wondering back to his lost love.

There it was the scent of something else. This distraction was indeed a welcome change. "What is this feeling? I've never felt anything like this before. This scent is almost intoxicating."

Inuyasha ran through the forest, searching for this special scent that caught his attention. Then he saw her, wading in the river, which was up to her waste. She had a furry tail like Sesshomaru, but she didn't have the special demon markings on her face and hands. That was a great thing considering where those markings come from. Every member of Inuyasha's family had those markings, the full blooded demons at least. That meant that she was fair game.

Inuyasha snapped out of this line of thinking when he realized what was going through his head. 'I can't get involved with another woman right now; I'm still nursing my wounds. What if she ends up hurting me too?'

He just then realized that he had been staring at a very nude female dog demon. He turned away to hide the blush that had been slowly creeping across his face.

_**Let's find out who this demon is, and how she'll react to Inuyasha wanting to be her mate, oh, and spying on her in the nude. The rating still stands; I won't put a lemon in here. So don't ask. I'll show what happens to Sango in future chappies too, even though I don't usually like her in ficies. If you guys didn't like this you only have yourselves to blame. I asked for feedback on what you want to happen from this chapter on, but only a handful of people sent reviews. Shame on you, after all my begging. Well, it's not to late; you can still review and let me know what Sango should do.**_


	6. Kilala's Special Find

_**Here you go Ladies and Gents; it's the next chappie of my most popular fic. This is for those of you who give a flying leap what happened to Sango. Personally, I don't really care what happened to her. Peoples, I'm so sorry if this isn't my best work. For some reason I have always disliked this character. I just hate writing for Sango. Again, sorry for the crap your about to read. Strike that; you judge whether it's crap or not. Please read and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't really have to say it again, do I? FINE! I don't own it? This story on the other hand, it is mine so hands off!!**_

Sango was surprisingly upbeat, considering the scene that had just unfolded in the campsite. She didn't feel sad or angry about the way her relationship ended with Miroku.

'In a way I think that I'll always care for Miroku, but I don't feel bad that we aren't together. Maybe if we do meet again we can become good friends. We had started out as friends then something changed. Now I don't really see what I saw in him. I guess I was captivated by his looks, kami knows it wasn't his personality.'

Sango had been wandering around aimlessly trying to find her brother. She heard rumor after rumor of a boy with a sickle weapon, but so far, none of them had panned out.

One such rumor brought her very close to the home that she shared with her brother and their father. Sango's supplies were beginning to dwindle so she decided to make the rest of the trip back to her childhood home.

Kilala started acting a bit strange the closer they got to the demon slayers village. "What is it Kilala; do you sense that Kohaku is near?" Kilala mewed at Sango and began rolling around on the ground. Sango looked over at the big cat to see her fiery form begin to change into a tiny little kitten.

"Oh, I see, you smell catnip." Sango looked at her faithful friend and a smile spread across her lips. Although she was smiling, she couldn't hide the disappointment that lay there behind her eyes.

Kilala sensed this immediately. She walked over to Sango and jumped into her arms. She began rubbing her soft head up and down Sango's arm and on her cheek. Sango began to tear so Kilala wiped the tears away with her twin tails. It tickled, causing Sango to laugh and forget about her problems for the moment. Kilala was always able to snap her out of any depression.

"You'll always be my best friend Kilala. Come on let's go visit our old home." Not wanting to give up hope just yet, she still felt that maybe, just this once, she would see her little brother sitting on the steps of there hut. When they were younger, he would always be there, waiting for her to come back from a demon hunt.

Sango was not surprised in the least when she looked across the way towards their hut and saw no one sitting there. "Kilala, you go find that patch of catnip again if you want. I'm going to search the village for the supplies that we need. Listen for me; if I need you for anything I'll call you."

Kilala jumped up with glee and walked back out to the field where they found the catnip. She sniffed all around, but she couldn't find it again. It must have been a little further out. She walked a little further out into the field, but still no catnip. 'That's strange', she thought. 'My nose is usually so sensitive to smells. I know, maybe if I transform into my large demon cat form, then I'll be able to sense the catnip a little better. I'm always able to pick up on scents a little better when I'm in that form.'

She transformed into her larger persona. 'Now that's more like it. I can smell everything.' A whiff of something familiar caught her attention. 'What is this; I know it seems familiar. I should know this scent; it's familiar……. yet different. Kilala looked from side to side trying to place what it was she sensed. Just then, she saw it. It was a baby wrapped in a baboon fur. 'I know this baby, it's……'

Sango looked everywhere for the supplies she needed. So far, she was able to find everything except for the powder they used to ward off demons of the ogre variety. "I might have to make some more if I can't find any." She took one last look around then decided it was best to go looking for the herbs and flowers needed to make the concoction.

As Sango was on her way out Kilala came up to her with something in her mouth that looked like a white animal fur.

"What do you have there Kilala?" Just then, Sango could hear a muffled cry. 'What the… is that a baby she's holding?' Kilala set her bundle down on the ground and licked Sango's hand. She grabbed Sango's sleeve in her mouth and pulled her hand towards the baby.

When Sango lifted the fur from the baby's face, she fell back in shock. Laying there on top of one of Naraku's baboon furs was her brother.

"Kohaku? I don't understand; how can this be him? I would know my baby brother anywhere. I know it's him Kilala, but……"

She looked down into the baby's face and he smiled at her. The same smile he had given her the first day they met ten years ago. Sango was only five years old then, but she still remembered it like it was yesterday.

How happy she was to have a sibling to help take care of. Not to mention someone to boss around, at least until she got older and more mature. One year after Kohaku's birth, their mother had died, leaving Sango to be more like Kohaku's mother and nursemaid than his big sister.

"It is you Kohaku, isn't it? I don't know whom to thank for this miracle, and frankly, I don't care what happened. I'm just glad to have you back again."

Sango reached down and picked up her brother. She asked Kilala to bend down so she could get on her back. They rose into the air, destined for Lady Kaede's village. She didn't care what kind of fight she had with Miroku. She had to share her joy with the people she cared about most in this world, beside her brother.

_**I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Tell me what you thought. I don't know how Kohaku turned into a baby yet, but I do know that he is no longer under Naraku's control. I have an idea or two floating around in my head, but I can't quite grasp it yet. If you guys have any thoughts or suggestions I would love to hear them. Please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to see in future chapters. Eventually everyone will be reunited and Naraku will get his comeuppance, I promise. Tootles and lovies to you all. (Blowing cyber kisses into my computer screen.)**_


End file.
